Shinon, stolen diaries and a love confession
by tessinialand
Summary: Shinon 'finds' Soren's diary and decides to read it with the rest of the mercenaries. Ike decides to eavesdrop. This is my first fic, so please read and review!


**A/N: Hey there everyone! Tessinialand here! This is my first story, and I hope you like it! :D**

**Feel free to point out any inconsistencies you come across, and reviews are very much wanted! I want to improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem, and all its characters portrayed in this fic are not mine, I merely borrow them for writing this fic :)**

**

* * *

**

'Give it back, you idiot!' Soren was running through the hallway of the Greil mercenary camp. He was chasing Shinon, who had, obviously, done something wrong, otherwise he wouldn't be laughing that hard.

'No way, only if you can take it from me!' Shinon was holding Soren's wind tome in both his hands. He knew that, without it, Soren wouldn't be able to cast any wind spells at him, and so he would be helpless.

Soren was getting way behind, and Shinon took it as an advantage to run around a corner and sneak into a nearby room. The kitchen. Shinon looked around for a good place to hide the tome before Soren would come in.

'Behind those crates? No, too easy to find. Under those pots? No, too obvious.' He muttered to himself. Then, he saw the perfect place; on the highest shelf against the wall, behind two bags of flour.

Shinon hid the book and sneaked away through the door. Just at that moment, he heard Soren coming into the kitchen, panting heavily. Shinon sniggered and ran away quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That evening, Shinon nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, where Oscar and Mist were preparing the meal.

'Hey Oscar, have you seen Soren?' Shinon asked.

Oscar turned around to face Shinon, 'Uhm… Actually, I did. He was just here half an hour ago. Apparently, he was looking for something, but when I asked him what he was looking for, he just answered: ''I am looking for something, and I am going to call someone to get it for me once I find it. And once that someone has helped me, I am going to look for another someone, with whom I need a serious talk with.'' And then he just walked away, strange huh?' He told the archer.

Shinon managed to hold back a snort. 'Yeah, very strange. Well, I will go ask him about it. See you later, Oscar!' He said and walked out of the kitchen.

'Now, let's find that little tactician's room and look if he's got more interesting things to hide.' Shinon snorted and walked through the hall. Suddenly, Mia came around the corner and bumped into Shinon.

'OW! Hey, you! Look out!' Mia shouted without even looking at who she bumped into.

Shinon stopped her from running further and asked: ''Mia, this is important, do you know where Soren's room is?''

Mia finally looked up. 'Oh, hey Shinon, it's you! Soren's room it in this hallway -' She pointed to the corridor from which she just came. '- And then the second door on the right, just next to commander Ike's room.'

'Okay. Thank you, Mia.' Shinon stepped aside to let Mia through and walked to the door that was, according to Mia, Soren's. He tried the doorknob to see if it was locked, but luckily for him, it wasn't. Soren must have thought that no one would be coming into his room.

Shinon opened the door and walked inside. No-one was there. He looked around if he could find something useful.

There! He saw a pile of robes, he shoved them aside and found something he could only dream of finding; Soren's diary! He took the diary and placed the robes back in the place they were. He was about to leave, when he suddenly heard voices coming from the hallway.

'Thanks for taking my tome off that shelf, Ike.' It was a soft voice, that had to be Soren.

'No need to thank me, I'm glad I could help you out. Well, I see you tomorrow, I don't feel like eating tonight. Will you tell that to Oscar and Mist?'

'All right, I see you tomorrow. Good night, Ike.'

'Good night, Soren.'

Shinon heard the slamming of a door and he hid behind a chair. Just then, the door opened and Soren walked inside. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. Shinon hoped Soren wouldn't pick up his robes, but fortunately, he didn't. Soren only came into his room for putting his wind tome away. He walked to a nearby bookcase and placed the book on the shelf. Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shinon crept out from behind the chair and walked to the door. He looked around once more, before he opened it and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Today, we'll only be eating bread, because it was such a fuss in the kitchen, we didn't have any time to make anything decent.' Mist said while placing several baskets full of bread on the table. She immediately received a wave of protests from the other mercenaries.

'Just bread? A man like me needs more than bread to stay healthy and fit to attract the ladies!' Gatrie complained.

'Yeah, and what about me?'' Rolf said. ''I still need to grow!'

'Well, it wouldn't have been anything decent anyway, since you made it…' Shinon murmured, and quickly hid behind Gatrie before Mist could hit him with a basket.

Everybody was yelling at each other and they were so loud, nobody could actually hear each other.

Then the noise was suddenly interrupted by Oscar, who had gone to the kitchen, came back with a frying pan, and had slammed it against the table.

'Fine, now everyone is quiet, I will explain why we didn't have any time to make anything decent.' Mist said. 'First of all, Soren came in looking for something. After he had left, Shinon came in to make a small talk with Oscar. Just when he had left, Soren came running in again! This time, he was followed by Ike! They threw around everything and looked everywhere! Finally, Soren let out a yell and pointed at one of the highest shelves against the wall, and Ike came running towards him, while tripping over a bunch of crates full of fresh vegetables. So, Thanks to Ike, we didn't have any vegetables anymore. Anyway, Ike stood on his toes and picked up a book from behind some bags of flour. Seriously Soren, why did you have to put away a book on such a place?'

Soren murmured something inaudible and went back to eating his bread.

'Well, after they had left, Titania and Boyd came running in, while chasing a rat! They would have demolished the whole kitchen if Oscar didn't take their axes away from them!'

Titania and Boyd began to blush and looked away.

'Anyway, after we had kicked them out, the fireplace set, literally, on fire. Oscar and I were just on time with buckets full of water, otherwise the whole kitchen would have burned down!'

Shinon let out a quick snort.

'Yeah, Shinon, laugh about it! If it weren't for us two, you would be very hungry by now. Be thankful we could at least give you some bread. And then, last of all, YOU! ILIANA!'

Iliana looked up from her bread with a shock.

'You are the main reason why we couldn't make a decent meal! You just kept on coming back to the kitchen after we had kicked you out several times already! Really, if you just stopped coming back to try stealing the food, it would have been a lot easier for us!'

Iliana looked surprised. 'But I thought you wouldn't mind if I just took away two or three things…' She said, and crawled under the table.

Mist sighted, 'I wouldn't have minded if it were indeed two or three things, but to take almost all of the food wasn't something I would've allowed, don't you think? Ah, well… Oh, Soren! Do you know where Ike is? I haven't seen him in here.' She asked, and looked at Soren.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Ike skipped dinner and immediately went to bed.'

'Okay, thanks Soren. Well, let's just start eating the bread.' It was a bit needless to say; most of the mercenaries already ate everything.

'I am going to my room, good night everyone.' Soren said and stood up. He walked away through the door and closed it behind him.

He went through the halls to his bedroom. He opened the door, walked inside and closed it. He took a book from one of the shelves, sat down and began reading it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Ike sat in his room, with an enormous headache. He had skipped dinner to rest a bit in his room, but now he couldn't get to sleep either. And on top of that, he was hungry!

'Ugh, I really need to eat something and ask Rhys if he can cure this goddamn headache!' He muttered grumpily and walked out of his room. As he was about to open the door to the kitchen, he heard some voices at the other side, and decided to listen.

'Hey guys, guess what I found?' That was Shinon's voice.

'What is it?' Gatrie asked eagerly. Ike looked through a crack in the door, which was conveniently made by Titania and her axe. He saw Shinon sitting at the head of the tabled, surrounded by the other mercenaries.

'I was just taking a leisurely stroll around the building this afternoon, when I found… This!' Shinon said while triumphantly holding up a small, leather-bound book.

'Umm, what is it?' Boyd asked, on behalf of the rest of the group.

'Yeah, it looks like a plain book to me.' Gatrie added.

Shinon shook his head, 'No, it is much better than that; it's Soren's diary!'

'What? Where did you get that?' Rolf shouted incredulously.

'I told you I was walking around and- '

Shinon was promptly interrupted by Boyd. 'There is no way Soren would let something like that lying around in plain sight outside his room!'

'Personally, I think you didn't just- how did you say that again?- _take a leisurely stroll around the building_…' Oscar suggested. 'Did you, by any chance, sneak into Soren's room when he wasn't there?'

'Oh, so that's what you were doing there! I already wondered why you even needed directions to Soren's room! I mean, you _did_ already camp out one night in front of his door, for no particular reason.' Mia said with an angry tone to her voice, 'Oh, yes. I did see you that night, there is no point denying it!' She added when Shinon went bright red and spluttered in protest.

'Ah, well, you got me. I did go into his room, but so what? He won't notice that diary is gone anyway.' Shinon answered finally, the redness still lightly visible on his cheeks. 'But I wanted to pay him back for what he did to me yesterday.' He concluded.

'What did he do to you, Shinon?' Rolf chirped, unaware of Shinons intentions with the diary.

'He fired one of his damn wind spells at me! And only because I called him a weak little twat!'

'You know, that is not very friendly of you, Shinon.' Rhys pointed out, 'And please, don't yell so loudly, you might hurt your throat. It's cold outside, so everyone is already at risk of getting a cold. My voice isn't doing so well either, so I recommend- '

'Yeah yeah. I know, I will wear one of your knitted scarves whenever I go outside, happy now?' Shinon interrupted him, and went on with his story when Rhys nodded happily, 'So anyway, who still wants to know what Soren's written in this book?

'No, just bring it back to his room,' Mist interrupts hastily, 'He deserves his privacy!'

'Oh, come on, Mist,' Shinon whined. 'You know you want to hear what's inside!'

At the other side of the door, Ike was debating whether or not to keep still and listen. He did want to respect Soren's privacy, but he was also curious as to what was written in the diary. After a bit of thinking, he decided to stay where he was.

In the kitchen, Mist finally gave in, 'Okay then, but you have to promise me you will stop fighting with Soren after this.'

Shinon rolled his eyes, 'Of _course_, Mist.' He opened the book at a random page, and began to read.

'Dear Suzy- '

He was loudly interrupted by Mia who fell off the table she was sitting on, and was now lying on the floor, gasping for air. Ike looked through the hole, and saw that Mia was almost choking from laughter as she was rolling over the floor.

'Oh, Ashera!' She finally proceeded to say.

'Who is Suzy?' Asked Rolf, looking puzzled.

'I guess Suzy is the name of his diary,' Oscar said

'Oh, come on! You don't call a dairy Suzy!' Boyd yelled loudly.

'Shut it,' Shinon said. 'I'm going to read it…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''My dear Suzy,''

Gatrie chuckled for a moment.

''Today I found a cutie of a cat; small, white and fuzzy. He was a little skinny, though, so I wanted to give him some milk. I picked him up and brought him into the kitchen. I couldn't find any milk, but just at the moment I wanted to walk away, I saw a tiny can of milk sitting on the table. I took it with me and gave it to the cat on a little dish.''

'Oh, wait!' Shinon interrupted himself, 'I remember this!'

'I hope it gets more interesting…' Boyd complained, yawning.

'You bet,' Shinon said.

''Now, my dear Suzy, comes the bad part of my story. Shinon came in! When he saw the cat, innocently sipping from the milk, he suddenly went mad! Maybe he's allergic to cats, but what he did then was worse than I could ever imagine! For some reason, he asked me where I got that milk from. When I answered I got it from that tiny can he went all red. He marched forward and smashed the little dish. He then proceeded to pick up the cat and throw it out of the window!''

'Shinon!' Mist yelled, 'How could you?' She jumped up and hit Shinon's head with the frying pan Oscar was holding.

'OW! Mist, shut up! Let me go on with the story!' Shinon shouted. Mist calmed down and settled herself next to Oscar again.

''I was really angry with him, so I fired a wind spell at him. Shinon flew through the air and smashed to the ground some ten feet further. He jumped up and shouted: ''You're going to pay for this!'' and ran away. I looked out of the window, and I saw the cat crawling out of a mud puddle just a few yards away from the window. I tried to lure the cat, but it ran away. I hope, Suzy, that I can find that cat again, and that I can hit Shinon on the head sometime, too…''

'Ha, Shinon, you ran away? That's just what a little girl would do!' Gatrie laughed

At the other side of the door, Ike chuckled.

'Well,' Shinon proceeded, 'Let's find another interesting story.'

'Today, Suzy, something terrible happened to me, again! As I was picking some herbs in the woods nearby, I caught Shinon sneaking up on me. He then kicked me over and stole all of my herbs! Blah Blah blah, bad Shinon, blah blah, much crying, et cetera, et cetera.'

'Well, that seems to be just another story of you beating him up.' Titania commented as Shinon summarized the whole story.

'Hey, what's this part about?' Asked Rolf, who was peeking over Shinon's shoulder.

'Well, it seems this whole part is about Soren going over to commander Greil and telling on me. At that point he just bursts out in tears and then Ike comes to comfort him.' Shinon concluded.

'At least my brother knows how to act nice and friendly towards others.' Mist commented, 'Read that part out loud, so we can all hear how to be as helpful as my older brother.'

Shinon let out a big sigh, and continued the story.

''… Ike picked me up from the ground in a very caring matter, and carried me to the base. When he reached his room, he put me down on his bed. 'Look at you, you're all dirty!' He said. I looked down and saw that I was, indeed, very dirty. My hands were covered in mud, and my robes had dirt stains all over them as well. They must have got dirty when I was chasing Shinon.

'Come on, you can't sty dirty like that, you need a bath!' Ike said to me, and he picked me up again.

'Let go of me!' I yelled while Ike carried me to the bathtub.

'Not a chance.' He answered as he undid me of my outer robes.

'No, Ike! I can do that myself, get out!'

'All right, but as soon as you're in the tub, I'm coming in again!' Ike answered and went out of the bathroom. I quickly undid myself of the rest of my clothes, and stepped into the tub filled with water. Ike came in again, and started scrubbing me with a sponge and some soap.

'OW!' I yelled.

Ike smiled, 'You can better keep your mouth shut, otherwise you will get soap in your mouth- Oh Soren, there you've got it. What did I just tell you?'

'You did that on purpose!' I stammered as soon as the soap disappeared from my mouth.

'Okay, that's enough.' Ike said, as he wanted to get me out of the tub again.

'Get out, Ike' I said pointedly. And I climbed out of the tub as soon as Ike disappeared from the room. I dressed myself in some thin robes that were lying around, Probably Rhys', and stepped out of the room. There, Ike was waiting for me, and brought me back to his room. He laid me down in his bed, and tucked me in. I was really tired and almost immediately fell asleep. But just before I drifted away, I felt something warm and wet pressing against my forehead. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Ike leaning over me.

'Sleep well, Soren.' He said, and he walked outside.''

Everyone in the room was silent, and some were looking flustered.

'Well, at least we now know Ike doesn't like you, Mia…' Shinon managed to say carefully.

As everyone in the kitchen snorted, Ike, who was still sitting in the hallway, noticed a presence behind him. He cautiously looked around, to find Soren standing behind him.

Soren turned around and stormed off, leaving a stunned Ike behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Soren, wait up! Look, I'm sorry! I really am, but you have to listen to me!' Ike yelled as he stormed after Soren.

'Just leave me alone!' Soren cried, as he slammed the door of his bedroom behind him.

As Ike walked in, he saw Soren sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face, sobbing loudly. 'Listen, I know what they did was wrong, and I shall punish Shinon for it, all right?' Ike started, but Soren only started to sob louder.

'Please leave, Ike. You must feel disgusted that someone like me loves you, and I'm sorry!' Soren jumped up and tried to push Ike out of the room, to no avail.

Ike grabbed hold of Soren's arms and pushed him into the wall, crushing their mouths together. He heard Soren moan beneath him, and finally pulled away.

'I think you've got it all wrong, Soren. I will never, and I repeat, _never Ever_ think of you as disgusting, you hear me? I love you too, you understand that?' Ike panted while shaking Soren's shoulders.

Soren looked at him incredulously, 'You- You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Ike. I understand if you don't like me the way I like you- '

He fell to the bed with a small yelp as Ike pushed him down, crushing their mouths together again.

'Why can't you just understand that some people do love you, Soren? I _do_ like you the way you like me!' Ike murmured as he pulled away again.

Soren began to laugh softly. 'Look at me, crying. I am hopeless, but I- I love you, Ike.'

'I know that,' Ike answered, and he began to untie Soren's outer robes.

'What are you doing?' Soren squeaked, and quickly rolled away.

'Well, I thought you loved me…' Ike said with a dejected look

'I do, but what of the others?'

Soren could barely finish his sentence before Ike kissed him again, this time with more force than before.

'Oh, let them be,' Ike grumbled as he undid Soren of his last robe, kissing away his weakening protests.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review! I would like to know what you think! ****Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
